


Tea Time

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: Porthos is grumpy about tea, Treville is trying.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Canadian Garrisson and me were thinking about Porthos and Treville having babies and it was cute and awesome and I was totally writing fic but then we got onto ATHOS and Porthos having babies and I ... got distracted and didn't get much further than this so it's short and that is that :) (I obviously got distracted again before I wrote much of the porthos and athos with kid fic and I think there's something floating around in my laptop where Treville has a teenager but, you know, I have the attention span of a gnat)

“Porthos can you get off that and come help?” 

Porthos looks up from where he’s staring at the gchat window. No one’s online he’s just waiting, hoping someone will respond, but everyone is on holiday and boring and not there. He looks at the office door and then at the computer and then at the door, then sighs and gets up, heading to the living room. He leans in the doorway and watches Treville struggle with a nappy. 

“What is wrong with you?” Porthos asks, genuinely curious at this point. “I know for a fact you have changed a nappy before in your many, many years on this earth.”

Treville opens his mouth to answer, and gets weed on. Porthos goes to save him, feeling kind of sorry for the bloke. He kneels down and pats Treville’s knee (the one without wee on it) and slides a new nappy under Hannah’s butt, showing Treville which way around and how tight to do it and how to make it comfy. Then he lifts Hannah and sends Treville to change his clothes. He leaves the changing mat out, Treville can deal. He flops onto the sofa and rests Hannah on his chest, puts the TV on. 

“I haven’t, actually,” Treville says, on his return, clearing up. “Just Hannah’s.”

“Really?” Porthos says. 

“Really. I have skillfully avoided it,” Treville says. “What were you doing sulking in the office, by the way?”

“Sulking,” Porthos says. 

“Why?” 

“Because. Athos is in France, Aramis is in Chile, d’Artagnan’s… well I think he’s just having far too much sex to bother with me,” Porthos says. “I think he’s in London with Constance. And you forgot to make me tea this morning.”

“I didn’t actually,” Treville says, sitting beside Porthos and resting a hand on Hannah’s back. “I just thought you wouldn’t want morning tea at four am, which is when she woke up.”

“Oh.”

“I let you sleep in. We were out in the garden when you did your morning chaos,” Treville says. 

“Acceptable excuse. You better make it now, though,” Porthos says. 

Treville gets up and goes to make tea. Porthos falls asleep. Neither of them have slept much since Hannah came home, they were warned but you don’t quite realise until it happens. Athos says that with Raul it was fine seeing as Athos was used to not sleeping, being an insomniac, and Sylvie was used to napping where she could get it, being an actor. Apparently actors don’t sleep. Porthos believes neither of them, he remembers visiting one day and finding Athos in tears over a load of laundry that was taking too long to finish and Sylvie eating a bowl of cheerios while sitting on the kitchen floor hiding from Raul, who was wailing. He’d saved them from their chaos. They ought to come do the same for him, make sure Treville makes him tea at the proper time. 

Then again, Porthos wakes up to Treville snugged against his side leaning into him and talking to Hannah, still sprawled on Porthos, and she's giggling. Porthos in fact seems to have been delegated as pillow today, which isn't bad- both Hannah and Treville are warm. Hannah's on her back, now, and Treville's doing something with his fingers, some kind of wonky spasmodic Incy Wincy Spider. Incy falls down and Hannah shrieks with happiness, and Porthos's dozy blurriness is replaced with sharp noise and hes definitely awake now. He opens his eyes properly and stretches, Treville's hand on Hannah keeping her in place. Their little people-pile heaves and resettles and Treville kisses his stubble and strokes his cheek and whispers glorious things in his ear, and Hannah laughs and wriggles and she's warm and weighty and comforting on him, he loves her so much and she's small and wonderful. So maybe tea a little later isn't the end of the world


End file.
